Silent Hill: Detour
by Nemoey
Summary: Alisa is driven to the old town of silent hill but....why?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello SH fans :) this is my first time posting a story here so please, don't be too harsh on me. If anything is wrong with my spelling tell me and I'll get right on it. if you have any ideas you would like to see added to the story don't be shy :).  
WARNING some graphic content you might not like and if you don't then why are you here anyway? o.O**

****************************************  
Walking through the hallway, following the oddly familiar sound of a piano. She looked into each class room, not being able to open a single door yet. All of them were either broken or locked up and the small rectangular windows were blocked with what some kind of black guck.  
The hallway...it was foggy somehow, the place looking almost grey from a first glance and the color looking like it was seeping out of the world. Paint on the walls was peeling, and cracks were forming...are they... moving?  
The floor was coming apart and a musty smell of smoke and death lingered in the air, every step she took was echoing off the walls and back to her ears, making the feeling of complete loneliness creep into her. It felt like she was walking forever.

Finally, she reached it. The room that held all her answers was about to be unlocked, the sound of the piano increasing from this point. She reached for the handle of the door which looked to belong to a music room. It worked! She could turn it any which way her little heart desired. She pushed the door, happiness flowing through her body and mind, a small smile lighting up her face.

But...wait, something was horribly wrong, the door that held so many questions and answers was slammed shut again, stiffing and quickly rotting, darkness quickly taking over the once pale world and the sound of a loud siren going off. What was happening? the walls were a deep red now, having newer blood stretch and move across them, the floor beneath her turning to rusted metal, earning it's brown-redish color, the piano had gotten painfully loud, all the soft notes turning into loud high-pitched ones.  
She fell to her knees, grabbing her head in pain, her nose filled with the strong scent of smoke and corpse

********

i know this is short but this kinda like....a sneak peek into the story.


	2. Silent Hill:Detour part 2

WARNING, MAY HAVE CONTENT NOT SUITEABLE FOR ALL.....viewer discretion is advised...lol (this will be on each and every part just to be sure.)

*********  
nothing much to say so on with the show!

Alisa woke with a jolt trying to catch her breath, cold sweat skimming across her pale skin, long dirty blond hair sticking to her face and deep brown eyes wide with fright.  
"Just a dream...a nightmare." she looked over at her alarm clock, green lights glowing brightly reading room was small only consisting of a bed, nightstand and her alarm clock that annoyingly blinked in her face. Beside her alarm clock was about five pictures of friends and family all framed and her window covered up with a dark blue blind. "9:30...better get ready..." she pulled off her blanket and swung her legs over onto the cold wooden floor, sending a little shiver up her spine.

She walked towards her shower grabbing the clothes off her bed while doing so, walking out her room and going down the hallway on her left, opening the first door she was and locked it behind her.

She turned on the hot and cold taps, turning them both on the same mark so the water wouldn't be to cold or to hot but just right. She looked at herself in her full sized mirror about to undress, noticing she was still shaky from that dream she had before "hmm...better take a bath."  
When she was done she came out wearing blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, white T and a black top over it, hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

"About time, come on we have to get going!"  
Kally.

Alisa's best and close friend, stood in front or her wearing a bright red dress, the top of it looking like a tube top and the bottom part going to about her knees flaring out. She had on her favorite black flat heel like slipper shoes on with little bows on each, knee high socks with hearts on them.  
"But I haven't packed yet." Alisa answer confused "no need! i packed everything for you while you were taking a shower." she assured, grinning like a child with hands behind her back. "Oh...ok, but we're stopping somewhere on the way, I'm starving." Alisa stated, hands on her hips and a small smile of victory on her face.

"Fine whatever" Kally rolled her eyes, grabbing Alisa's arm while walking off towards the door, quickly taking both shoes and coats with her and locking the apartment door in a rush.


End file.
